Heaven's Sunrise
by Ichinen Pride
Summary: The angel, Eijun, has been sent to earth for one task: to destroy the berserker. There he takes the form of a student at Seido, where he will locate this source of evil that has buried itself within a human soul. But when he finds himself in a situation where he feels lightheaded, and hot, he begins to wonder if this task was too much for him. That, or it's all Kazuya's fault.
1. A New Today

**A/N**

Bolded words in parenthesis: **(Location)** is where the story is currently taking place

This symbol: (ლლლ) is a break in the story

This will all be in Eijun's point of view, so all thoughts in italics are his own

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ace of Diamond

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** A New Today

 _Sawamura._

 _Sawamura Eijun._

 _Sawamura, huh? I guess my new alias isn't all that bad sounding, though I'd much prefer a more stronger and powerful name, but Sawamura will do for now. Haha, it's not as if I'll get too comfortable with this surname, labels don't define a person and how they act, it's all about what's in here that counts… In the heart._

… _Hmph, but whatever, I only need to complete one task, and then I'll have my wish granted by that good for nothing old man, who literally does absolutely nothing but sit on that ginormous throne all day!_

 _Gah! It really drives me crazy that I have to do whatever he says! All I've done for him up until now was "taking in the souls". I'm no messenger, I'm a young angel who wants some adventure in his freaking life!_

 _Oh, but I guess that's kind of ironic considering I no longer "have" a life anymore. Oops._

 _Anyways, all I've gotta do is to take down this "berserker" thing and I'll finally get what I've been pestering the old man about for all these years now…_

… _And that is to be reborn as a human once again._

ლლლ

 **(The Sawamura Residence)**

"Crap! I can't believe I'm _this_ late! Grandpa, what time is it?!"

"Tch, you good for nothing boy! You're half an hour behind schedule! Don't expect me or your parents to baby you when you're practically a young adult now!"

Eijun shook his head in disbelief as he slung his school bag over his shoulder with one hand, and was brushing down his bed head with the other. Things like this just always don't seem to agree with him on most days. Wait. Scratch that, _everyday._

But it wasn't like it was _his_ fault this time, his alarm clock had apparently fallen off the headboard of his bed as he was moving around in his sheets, concluding in him finally waking up and noticing the shattered clock... and then freaking out when he realized what had just happened.

"Geez, why am I also this clumsy as a human…" Eijun muttered half-heartedly to himself. He had thought that once he was sent down, he'd for sure begin to act more _mature_ and _responsible_. Like seriously, how couldn't he when most of his time in the afterlife was just him scrambling around trying to carry out that geezer's job?

 _Old habits never die out I see. Even in the afterlife._ He groaned in annoyance, slipping on his shoe and readjusting the bag on his shoulder. "I'm heading out now!" Eijun called out to his parents, whom were deeply engaged in a reality t.v show in the livingroom. Laughter erupted from his dad as his mom craned her head to see her son off.

"Have a wonderful first day of school! And remember not to cause any trouble you hear me?" She smiled, watching Eijun nod his head and opening the door.

Waving to her, he flashed a bright grin, "Mom, I'm practically a 'young adult' now!" he recalled the words his grandpa had said to him earlier, "I'll be fine!".

Slamming the door shut, he began to sprint down the street to the nearest bus stop that would take him straight to Seido High School, where his journey, and adventure will finally begin.

Eijun couldn't help but continue grinning while he was making his way to his destination, and he placed his hand over his chest and gripped at his school uniform, there he felt that nostalgic _thump_ where his heart was playing a well paced rhythm with the sound of his shoes hitting the pavement. It was beautiful, the responsiveness of his heart beating within the confines of his ribcage, how he felt the hot sun beat down on his well tanned neck, this yearning excitement was coming back to him at high speed. It was as if he were _human_ all this time.

But yet, not quite _fully_ human at the moment.

What he meant by this was that he was still Eijun, the angel that had came to earth to help destroy the berserker, his powers as a spiritual being are well surpassed those of any ordinary human. He was practically _immortal_ ; nothing physical could penetrate his skin, he couldn't come down with a nasty disease, and he still had his transparent, golden wings retracted between his two shoulder blades, which were itching to be released and feel the fresh air. These qualities could never be found within an ordinary human being, much less an _ordinary_ high school boy who is currently running late for school.

Another thing that Eijun found really questionable was how that old man managed to fit the angel into an ordinary family. The brunette had thought that the geezer just flipped some weird switches around and changed the course of time so that the Sawamura's would have conceived a son. Apparently that was not the case, Eijun was actually within the body of the _real_ Sawamura Eijun.

Coincidentally enough, the angel and the once living human boy shared the same name so it was ideally the perfect fit.

The _human_ Eijun, had passed away due to a chronic illness that had taken away his life only after two weeks of diagnosis. But soon after the incident, the _angel_ Eijun appeared and let himself be connected with the small boy, lending his angelic life force that soon created a linkage between the two. The body was then saved and thus, he had awakened within the boy's figure.

No one knew how Eijun had suddenly reawakened from the dead after passing away for a couple of seconds. Doctors say that it was "God watching over the young boy and letting him have another chance at life.", but _angel_ Eijun pretended that he didn't know what had happened after waking up on a hospital bed.

His "family and friends" had huge tears falling down their faces as they bombarded him with greetings and questions. But the only thing that they did not ask, was how exactly he came back from the dead.

That made his job easier, but he had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days for reexamination before he was released.

Although Eijun didn't like the idea of being inside another person's body, he had no choice, if it was to eliminate the evil that had plagued this city, then he had no choice but to abide by the old man's requests.

Now that he was to live the life of this young boy, Eijun wondered if he really could continue on this journey as a first year student?

Eijun's smile faltered and he clutched at his chest tighter. _I'll be good with your body, Eijun, don't worry, I'll make sure your high school life is how you wanted it to be._

ლლლ

 **(Seido High School)**

While he didn't really expected it, he had arrived at Seido High School, now _fifty_ minutes late instead of the half hour when he had accidentally slept in. What a huge messy his has become, he couldn't believe that this was already happening, and he had mentally made a promise with the _original_ Eijun that he was to make sure that his school life would be filled with fun memories and time out with friends.

He didn't expect that he would screw all this up because of a _freaking alarm clock._

Eijun inwardly slapped himself at his incompetency. _Great. Now everyone at school will think I'm a major loser who had the guts to skip out on class. Thank's old man, I really owe you one for NOT fixing up my stupidity for this!_ He growled, but then shook his head as another thought sunk in. _No, stop. I'm not going to cry over this. I know what I'll do: I'm going to walk up to the front office, put on the best smile I can muster, and explain to them my situation. They'll be sure to take pity on me and let this whole ordeal slide by. Yeah, that's a brilliant idea Eijun! Good thinking!_

Ah, sometimes he couldn't help but pat himself on the back for his geniuses.

He let out brash laugh as he stomped towards the office, with his back straight and his head held high, Eijun swung opened the door and said rather loudly, "Hello! My name is Sawamura Eijun, a first year student starting today at Seido High School! I'm sixteen years old, my favorite color is blue and I really don't like natto* that much! I'm hoping to start my year off with the best intentions possible with a huge bang! So please reconsider marking me down for my lateness!"

 _Yeah that'll be enough to convince them!_ Eijun chuckled internally, his eyes beginning to wander through the office members sitting behind the desk, who, as soon as Eijun barged in, soon masked the expression as if they had seen the boogieman.

"Sawamura Eijun-kun, was it?" A female voice spoke to him from behind the desk, and out of all the people in the office, she was the only one not fazed by his sudden outburst.

Eijun stiffened and nodded robotically. "Y-yes! That's me! Sawamura Eijun!" _Oh god why did I just repeat my name?! This is bad, very bad._ His anxiety was beginning to show its true colors, sadly, at this very moment.

The woman who had called out to him stood up, adjusting her glasses that was perched on her nose and gave him a small smile. "You don't need to be stressed out about this, the headmaster already stated that since it was the first day, that students will not be penalized by coming in late. So please relax." She chuckled.

The brunette heaved out a loud sigh of relief.

Thank god.

"R-right, I swear it won't happen again ma'am!" He bowed his head.

She nodded and beckoned him towards her desk. "So it looks like you aren't registered in any sports clubs is that right?" she asked him.

He returned her nod and walked up to the office lady. "Yeah, my parents feel as if I'll get myself seriously injured or something if I try to even _attempt_ at one." Eijun laughed, but he knew quite well why they placed that restriction upon him. _They didn't want a repeat of that incident in the past._

"I see," she sat back down and pulled out a small clipboard. After flipping through a couple of pages and scanning over them thoroughly, she looked back up at him. "Hmm, since you are most likely the last student to sign in, all of the regular dorms are already being occupied.".

Eijun stared at her in confusion, "Umm, is that a bad thing?" After a second of thinking it over, it finally hit him, "Ah! Does that mean I'll have to be booted out?! No way!" he screeched and pulled at the roots of his hair in frustration.

 _Can this day get any worse?!_ He thought angrily to himself.

She shook her head and chuckled. "No no, you won't be booted out. I'll just need to make arrangements with the sports department to see if they will let you into one of their dorms." she then picked up her phone and dialed a number.

Eijun once again sighed in relief, his hand coming up and gripped at his poor aching heart. He didn't know how much longer his poor heart could handle this sort of anxiety. Handling situations such as these was bad enough, how was he supposed to face off against this so called berserker once he came into contact with it? He didn't even want to think about it.

"Sawamura-kun?"

He flinched as his name was called, snapping himself out of his trance. "Yes?"

She smiled and stepped around the desk until she stood beside him. "Good news, it looks like you'll be staying in the dorms of Seido's baseball team for your school year. Now isn't that something?"

Eijun nodded. "Alright, that's fine with me as long as I have a place to stay." _Plus it doesn't really matter who I stay with, I'm only here to perform my task._

"Okay, now will you follow me please? I am Takashima Rei, the assistant coach of Seido's baseball team. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sawamura-kun." Rei nodded and began to exit the office with Eijun following in tow.

He grinned, clutching his bag tighter. "Yes! It's nice to meet you to, Takashima-san!"

Rei chuckled at his enthusiasm, it was kind of rare to see this sort of personality, especially with the people she was around with everyday. It was almost refreshing.

"Umm, Takashima-san?" Eijun glanced up at her with curious eyes.

"Hmm? What is it?"

Eijun scratched his cheek absentmindedly as a thought struck his mind. "I don't have to be 'involved' with the baseball team do I? Like, wake up at the same time as them and go out to practice with them?" He just wanted to make sure.

Rei shook her head. "No, since you're not an official member of the team, there is no need for you to follow them to their practices, you're only sharing a room with them, that is all. So don't fret about it."

Eijun said nothing. But in his mind, he was thinking if doing a sport would liven things up in his life, it seemed like something that would keep his mind occupied while he was also hunting out for the berserker. _But mom and dad said no, and if I want to uphold my promises, then I gotta abide by them… Even though the sound of baseball seemed exciting, I've watched some games on t.v with dad and it looked really intense to be standing on that mound! The pitcher seems like a cool position to play as!_ His smile faltered as himself and Rei made it to the baseball team dorms.

 _Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to drop by for a few of their games. Its better than nothing I guess._

"Here we are, Sawamura-kun. You're assigned to room number 5." Rei scribbled some notes on to her clipboard, "You have the option of either attending lunch with the other players, or you may go to the normal cafeteria hall with the other students in the main building. Simple enough right?"

Eijun gulped as he felt his heart beat quicken, "U-uhh yeah… Thanks Takashima-san, is there anything else I need to know before hand?"

She tapped her chin with a pencil as she thought about it. "Mmm, there really is nothing else. Just don't get in the way of the players. I know that sounds harsh, but they are in the middle of training for nationals and I don't think they want any interruptions with their schedule. Got that, Sawamura-kun?"

The boy nodded, understanding the circumstance. "Yeah, gotcha." _Rude, it's not like I'm a pest everywhere I go, Takashima-san! I just have a bubbly personality that's all! What's there to hate about that?!_

Rei then handed a sheet of paper with his schedule and bid him a good first day at Seido High School as she began to make her way back to the office.

Eijun inhaled and then exhaled, "Well, here I go. I wonder what my roommates are like anyways? Oh please let them be gentle and caring!" He prayed aloud while climbing up the rickety steps of the dorm rooms and stopping in front of door number five.

 _I've made it this far, there's no backing out now! I'll live this life of mine to the fullest! And hopefully that damned berserker won't get in my way while I'm enjoying this moment too, that would so suck!_

Alright, enough stalling from his inner monologue. It is time.

Eijun grinned as he placed his hand on the doorknob, the anxiety that had plagued him before was slowly starting to disintegrate, replacing that uneasy feeling with a sense of excitement. Beyond this door was his first steps in this adventure, and he couldn't help but feel anticipated towards this new experience, it was truly very exciting.

Then, as he turned the handle of the door, he expected a warm greeting from his roomates as he peered into the suspiciously, dark room. What he hadn't anticipated, was when someone jumped out from beside the doorframe with a hideous, bloodied looking face and then letting out a terrifying cry.

Eijun let out a girlish scream upon seeing it.

"Ahh!"

* * *

 **A/N**

*Natto: a traditional Japanese food made from soybeans fermented with Bacillus

The next chapter should be completed within the next couple of days, so please be paitient with me. This story will be focusing on character depth and how Eijun's story will unfold as he lives alongside his human friends~ Of course, the main plot will be the center of all this so I wonder how it will ultimately affect Eijun's life? Fufu..

I am also looking for a beta reader to assist me on revising my messy edits, so if you're interested please shoot me a PM a.s.a.p! Thanks again!


	2. Meet the Seido Players

**A/N** Thank you to all who have read the previous chapter and are continuing on to this one. It makes very happy to see people read my work and it gives me the motivation to write more!

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own Ace of Diamond.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Meet the Seido Players

 **(Seido Spirit Dorms)**

"Ahh!" His legs buckled from beneath him and he fell on to his butt. His heart thumped wildly within his chest as he gripped on to his shirt and stared frighteningly at the beast in front of him.

 _Could this be… the berserker?!_ His eyes widened as he examined the creature even closer, droplets of sweat had coated his neck after the scare.

He sighed in disbelief, after close inspections, he noticed that the face of the creature turned out to be a _mask,_ and that the person occupying said item was clutching their stomach in mid laughter, his body shaking uncontrollably as he tried to redeem himself.

"Aw man! Now was that priceless or what?! Kyaha!" the other boy continued laughing as Eijun just continued staring at him in complete and utter shock. No words could describe how he felt right now, it was like a mixture of emotions in a tiny, hot stew pot.

That was when a vein popped in his forehead. "Hey! What was that all about, huh?!" he growled and stood up, glaring daggers at the newcomer, his face burning up in embarrassment. _Like hell this was funny! I almost lost my humanity from that jump scare!_

The other boy in front of him tore off his mask and grinned, "Hey now, don't get all feisty with me. Let's just say it's kind of a _tradition_ of ours for first years like yourself, to receive this _amazing_ grand entrance~." He snickered and flipped on the switch to their room.

"I'm Kuramochi Yoichi, and what's your name, newbie?"

Eijun snorted and crossed his arms. _Like I'm going to calmly give you my name after you didn't even apologize for scaring me half to death you good for nothing-_

"Ohh so _you_ must be Sawamura Eijun, huh?" Yoichi laughed as he went up to the younger boy and slung an arm around Eijun's shoulders.

The brunette gaped at him in annoyance. "If you already knew my name then why ask?!" Seriously, what was his deal anyways?

Yoichi grinned and waved with his free hand lazily, "Now now, Masuko and I already heard from Takashima-san that you were coming earlier, so chillax."

Eijun rolled his eyes. That didn't really answer his question.

"Ahem, so since _I'm_ your senpai, I expect some respect coming from ya, okay? And no funny business when I'm around, kyaha!" Yoichi laughed and had to half drag a complaining Eijun into the room.

The younger boy narrowed his eyes as he felt a nerve pulse. _So that means I'll be rooming with these guys for the rest of the year? Wonderful, just wonderful._

He sighed heavily.

 _Well at least Kuramochi-senpai seems nice enough. That's the key word there: 'enough'._

"Hey Masuko! Look who finally decided to show up!" Yoichi walked over to one of the two bunk beds that were stationed on either sides of the room, and lightly smacked the side of the wooden legs.

Eijun saw the sheets shuffle around on the top bunk and a grunt was then heard from underneath it. "Hmph." A large, burly boy looked up from beneath the covers and stared at the brunette with narrowed eyes.

The boy gulped, he was already intimidated by his other roommate just by looking at him and prayed that he was as at least "decent" as Kuramochi was when he introduced himself.

The larger boy swung the covers off his body and leapt down from the top bunk, landing right in front of Eijun, who let out a small _eep_ as the ground beneath him slightly shook.

He studied Eijun for a few seconds, deeply staring into his golden eyes before relaxing his composure and his lips parting into a small smile. "So you're Sawamura-chan, I believe?" He patted the brunette's shoulder firmly.

Eijun stared at him in shock. _Wait, whaaaat? I thought he was going to eat me alive, with that look on his eyes from earlier, it was the only option! And what's with the "-chan" in my name?! Ehh, he doesn't seem like a mean person, better than Kuramochi-senpai that's for sure._

"U-umm, yes! That's me, I'm Sawamura Eijun, thank you for letting me stay in this dorm, senpais!" Eijun quickly bowed his head and then looked up at the two smiling faces.

Yoichi placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head, smirking he said, "Of course! But don't think that your life isn't going to be any easier than it already was! You're not a member of the baseball team, but don't think that gives you a free pass to sleep in when _we_ have to get up!" he gestured to the other boy, "This is Masuko Tooru, he's a third year and I'm a second year! We'll make sure you have a _blast_ here at the Seido Spirit Dorms!"

The brunette nodded uncertainly. "Y-yeah. Umm quick question: why are you guys still in bed? Shouldn't you be in class?" If he wasn't mistaken, then there was a reason that they're still fooling around in their room at this hour.

"It's orientation day, so it doesn't really matter if we show up or not. Didn't Takashima-san already tell you?" Yoichi shrugged, "Well, only idiots would assume that; this day only exists to help out those oh so nervous freshmen who still needs their hands being held."

Eijun rolled his eyes as he set down his bag. "Are you trying to imply something here?"

"Maybe." Yoichi snickered.

The boy shook his head and began to stretch out his arms, letting out a fake yawn. "Senpai, don't you think that _maybe_ perhaps this day was for the upperclassmen to refresh their dumb minds after the summer break? Like, you probably even forgotten where the _bathroom_ is." His voice exerting cold sarcasm.

The second-year boy felt a nerve pulse as he instinctively leapt towards Eijun and placed him in a headlock. "Huh?! You mind repeating what you just said, _first-year_?" His voice dripped in venom as the poor brunette felt tears well up in his eyes, from laughter or that he was choking, he didn't know.

Kuramochi's grip didn't loosen up as they both tumbled to the floor, Eijun let his hands slip out from beneath their bodies as he smacked the floor in defeat, continuing to laugh.

"Oh? And what seems to be going on in here?"

The two boys locked in fighting glanced up at the door where the voice was coming from. Masuko looked up midway from eating his pudding in the corner of the room.

Yoichi hastily unwrapped himself from Eijun and grinned at the boy who stood in their doorway. "Hey Tetsu-senpai! What brings you over to this side of the neighborhood?"

The boy called Yuki stared blankly at the duo, proceeding to cross his arms, "Coach wants to discuss with you about the next practice match. Apparently, he has this new strategy he wants to try out with you in it."

Yoichi's eyes sparkled, the satisfaction that the coach has something in store for him excited the young second-year. "Alright! It's about time I get a new 'bag of tricks'! Kyaha!" He stood up rather quickly and raced passed Yuki.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Yoichi turned and pointed at Eijun, "That's the newcomer, Tetsu-senpai! I think showing this newbie around campus is the _perfect_ job for our _captain_ , wouldn't you say so?" He turned towards Yuki and bobbed his head enthusiastically at his suggestion.

Yuki sighed, obviously tired of his underclassman's babbling, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to do so, practice is canceled today since it's orientation. It's a good way to kill time..."

Yoichi laughed, "Yeah, that's our _fearless_ captain that we all love!" He then turned and ran in the direction of the diamond field, "Be good for Yuki, Sawamura! Kyaha!"

Eijun's brow twitched in annoyance at that remark. _I'm not a little kid damn it!_

And what was with his senpai, suddenly dumping him on to another person? And didn't he just address this guy with _-senpai_? That means he's a third-year!

"Ahem," Yuki let out a dry cough to divert Eijun's attention back to him, "Since I haven't formally introduced myself, I am Yuki Tetsuya, and as you heard from Kuramochi, I am the captain of Seido's baseball team, I'm also a third-year. It's pleased to meet you." He nodded.

Eijun scrambled to get up after he finished his polite introduction, "I'm Sawamura Eijun! It's nice to meet you, Yuki-senpai!" He bowed his head.

Tetsuya cracked a small grin, amused by this uptight first-year, "So, let's get this tour started then I suppose, the sooner we finish, the sooner I can start a new game of shogi*." He nodded calmly, he was itching to get himself a new opponent he could go up against since it's been so long.

Eijun stared back at him and followed him out the door, "See you later, Masuko-senpai!" he called out to his new roommate and was acknowledged with an approving grunt in response.

 _Ah, I wonder where we're going first? This is so exciting!- … Wait a minute,_ Eijun's cheeks reddened as he just realized something. _I sound like some kindergartner on a school field trip for the first time! Gah, keep it together Eijun. I know you're back in the human world, and I know you're antsy about practically everything, but get a hold of yourself!_

Sometimes he wished his mind battles could go on when he was asleep. At least _then_ he wouldn't have to listen to himself ramble about nonsensical things.

"-mura? Sawamura?" Yuki's voice snapped himself out of his inner monologue.

Eijun flinched and flapped his arms, "A-ah yes?! What is it, Captain?!"

Tetsuya blinked in confusion, "... Captain?" he muttered to himself, "Sawamura, you don't have to yell when I'm literally a feet away from you, but I was just asking-"

"I'm sorry, Yuki-senpai! I'll try to lower my voice!" Eijun suddenly slapped his hands over his mouth, realizing that he had just cut off Yuki in mid sentence.

Tetsuya, being the calm, collected kind of guy he was, brushed it off. He was getting confused on what Sawamura was getting all flustered about, "Aherm, well I was just asking if you wanted to meet the other players first? Since you _are_ going to be living with us, I don't see the harm in getting to know your neighbors a little bit more."

Eijun bobbed his head in agreement, the excitement of meeting new people welled in his stomach. "I think that's a good idea!" he grinned, "Mmm, I wonder how the others are like…"

Tetsuya chuckled as they continued walking through the dorms, "From my perspective, all the players on our team are quite, erm, 'unique' I guess I should say. They're personalities are definitely off the charts that's for sure."

"I'm guessing that's a good thing?" Eijun tilted his head in wonder.

"More or less." Tetsuya said. "They _are_ my teammates, I'll have to put up with their babbling sooner or later." He smiled.

The brunette nodded absentmindedly. Ah, how nice it must feel to have friends.

He glanced up at the sound of shoes hitting the pavement grew closer and closer. Tetsuya also noticed and waved his hand at the incoming boy. "Jun, are you in a hurry or something?"

The caramel colored hair boy stopped in front of Yuki, his lips in a tight line. "Yeah, I totally forgot to get this paper turned in to the administration office for the coach," he sighed heavily, "Like, why did he even tell _me_ to be his errand boy? I have _better_ things to do in life then run around and fetching papers-"

"Jun," Tetsuya interrupted him and smiled, "You do realize that maybe perhaps, the coach has trust in you to carry out this task? No one else is able to perform this duty but _you."_

Jun's eyes widened in surprise and then smirked as the thought sunk in, "Hey you're probably right! Ha! Well I guess I can't screw this up then!" He laughed, then out from the corner of his eyes he noticed Eijun staring at him in awe.

"So who's the brat, Tetsu?"

Eijun's eyes narrowed and huffed, "I'm Sawamura Eijun." _And who's he calling a brat anyways?! We just met!_

"He moved into our dorms today since they ran out of the rooms in the main building. I'm just showing him around, but you know it won't hurt to introduce yourself." Tetsuya addressed him.

Jun gritted his teeth and stared down at the first-year, "Hmph, well then, I am Isashiki Jun! If you're just going to be a nuisance to us players around here, then you'll be hearing from me, got that?!" He growled.

Eijun nodded his head, annoyed, "Yeah yeah, I gotcha, Isashiki-senpai."

"Jun, the papers." Tetsuya said blankly.

Jun flinched and cursed under his breath, "Damn it, alright see you later, Tetsu!" With that said, he ran off in the direction of the office.

The brunette looked up at Yuki who had sighed, "Umm, senpai, were you being sarcastic about what you had told him earlier? With the papers and stuff?"

Tetsuya's lips suddenly lifted up and he grinned, "Well, I got to tell him _something_ to keep that ego of his in check, he's always been hotheaded since our first years together."

Eijun smiled at the idea of a friendship starting out as first-years, it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Okay, let's continue this tour then," Tetsuya suddenly said and had already began walking ahead of Eijun.

"Right!"

ლლლ

 **(Seido Baseball Field)**

"Woah! This is so awesome!" Eijun's eyes glowed as he stared at the practice field in admiration. He had only seen the diamonds on t.v, but actually _being_ in front of one made his heart leap for joy. Being a human was great.

Tetsuya stared at the first-year in a confused manner, this sort of reaction wasn't what he had expected out of the young boy. It was as if it was the _first_ time he's ever seen a baseball field.

The third-year stared out at the empty grounds, letting that thought slide past, "Yeah, this is where we practice for scrimmages and official games everyday after class ends. Although we all have to go through intense training, I feel like it's a way to get everyone closer together." Tetsuya said, nostalgia glinting in his eyes.

Eijun glanced up at him, it was how Yuki had said that made him ache. If he recalled correctly, then this is the last year for Yuki's grade until they graduate. The thought of that suddenly made him feel really sad. Even though he had only met Yuki-senpai today, he can see how devoted he was to his team, and also as a captain, he was the head figure that they all looked up to. He was bound to be a role model for his team.

He had already begun to trust Yuki-senpai.

Eijun grinned as he waved his arms, "Yuki-senpai! I've decided on something!" he had promised to make his school year the best one, but not alone, "I'll support you guys with the best of my abilities! Don't worry about anything, I'll be sure to take care of it!"

His sudden outburst of words shocked Tetsuya, "Sawamura? What are you-"

"Say no more, senpai! I, Sawamura, will be cheering for you guys! Your school life won't be boring with me around!" He flashed his brightest grin.

Tetsuya stared at him for a good couple of seconds before cracking a smile and chuckling, "I appreciate the offer, Sawamura. You're a good kid." He patted his head and lightly ruffled his hair, which Eijun responded with a happy nod.

 _Now that I'm here, I guess I'll just make the most of my time with the captain and the team._

His thoughts suddenly recalled the faces of the people he had met today: Kuramochi-senpai, Masuko-senpai, Isashiki-senpai, and Yuki-senpai. Just how many more people will he be able to form bonds with this year? It made his heart race in anticipation at the many new faces he still hasn't seen.

"Captain, are there any more players that I haven't met yet?" Eijun figured that it would be a whole lot more.

Tetsuya brought his hand back down to his side and nodded, "There are a lot more you haven't seen yet, since it's orientation day, they are probably sleeping in. But we're getting in more _new_ players this year. I'm sure there are first-years that are going to try out."

Eijun's mind wandered, and he created a stimulation in his head on if he _was_ joining the team. _Man, it would've been so lively on the field if I had been there._

"I wish I could've joined…" Eijun muttered sadly to himself.

Tetsuya stole a glance at him before turning back to the field. "And why can't you?"

The brunette sighed heavily as he placed his elbows on the fence. "My parents are against me joining any sports team. After I had that accident, they aren't taking anymore risks."

"Accident?" Tetsuya seemed surprised, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Eijun shook his head sadly, pondering if he should tell him or not. _Yuki-senpai seems like a trustworthy person, maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell him… and it's not like I can lie about it either, if that old man found out, I'll immediately be pulled out and then I can kiss my human life goodbye._

… _It won't be bad… to tell him._

"W-well, actually, Yuki-sen-" Eijun was suddenly cut off as another voice called out from across the diamond field.

"Hey! Tetsu-senpai!"

The duo looked up at the newcomer, it was a boy who was sporting a baseball cap worn to the side, and black frames.

 _I guess my secret is safe for now. Phew, good timing._

"Miyuki, what is it?" Tetsuya asked the boy.

The other brunette grinned as he stopped in front of them, "Well, since it seems like most of members aren't awake yet, I thought I'd come find you to mess around with." He chuckled.

Tetsuya sighed, "I'm flattered that you would seek me out like this... Oh wait a minute," a thought suddenly struck his mind, "Would you mind playing a game of shogi with me then?"

Miyuki laughed nervously as he scratched his cheek absentmindedly, "Ah, again? You do realize that I always win."

Eijun stared at this person named 'Miyuki' curiously, which had immediately caught the attention of said boy as he turned his gaze and smirked at him.

"Hmm, and who might you be? A first-year maybe? What're you doing with the captain?" he asked cheekily.

Eijun huffed, already sensing the sarcasm in his voice, "I'm Sawamura Eijun, and Yuki-senpai is showing me around the dorms for your information."

Miyuki laughed and patted his shoulder rather roughly, "Haha! Nice attitude kid! Miyuki Kazuya's the name, so don't wear it out, first-year!"

"Tch," Eijun rolled his eyes, what an ego this guy has, it was almost as bad as Isashiki-senpai's.

"You guys should be getting along, it's bad to start off on the wrong foot." Tetsuya said.

Kazuya grinned, "Yeah, enough said Tetsu-senpai. Sawamura, let's get along then." He held a hand out to him.

Eijun stared at it and then nodded uncertainly, "Right, nice to meet you, Miyuki Kazuya." He placed his hand within the other's and did a brief shake.

He didn't know what had just happened, but it had happened so fast that he didn't get to register this phenomenon.

His golden eyes widened as suddenly, Miyuki's smiling face slowly erased from his vision, and he then he saw a hospital room: it was dawn, and the curtains were slightly ajar as the setting sun's rays were shining into the small compartment. There was somebody lying on the bed in the middle of the room, the outline of the figure was covered with a white sheet as another person was sitting beside their bed.

Eijun gasped as he realized that it was _Miyuki_ was sitting there.

… And there were huge tears that were falling from his lifeless eyes.

"Hey! Sawamura! Snap out of it!"

The boy blinked and he was suddenly brought back, a worried Miyuki had his other hand gripping on to his shoulder as Yuki was shaking him slightly.

Eijun suddenly felt a bit woozy as he swayed a little, "Uhh, what…?"

"You were spacing out, and had this dull look in your eyes! Are you okay?" Miyuki scrunched together his brows and released the hand that was on his shoulder.

"I… Yeah I'm fine." _What in God's name was that all about…_ Eijun didn't know what had just happened.

Tetsuya frowned and rubbed his back, "Do you want to go back to your room?"

Eijun shook his head, "No, I'm okay." His mind still whirred with questions on the vision he saw. _Who was with Miyuki?_

"Umm Sawamura, can you maybe, let go of my hand? You've been holding on to for a while now." Miyuki smirked.

Red suddenly dusted Eijun's cheeks as he immediately retracted his hand back, holding it gently within his other palm. "Wh-what's it to you?! _You_ were the one holding _my_ hand!"

He laughed and let his arm fall back to his side. "Nah, you had such a nasty grip, look," he held up his hand and the boy almost did a double take, his fingers left a dull red mark on Miyuki's hand.

"I- No- Wait a minute!-"

"Haha! I was just teasing you." Kazuya glanced at Tetsuya, "Hey mind if I joined in on your grand tour?"

Tetsuya shrugged, "If you want to I guess."

Eijun's mind began to wander as Miyuki let out a cry of victory and began to walk alongside them. That vision he had, a body the was covered by a sheet, Miyuki was shedding tears… What had caused that? What _was_ that? So many questions were scattered in his mind and he could only draw it back to the fact that he was a spiritual being.

 _But what the actual hell was that all about?_

* * *

*Shogi: a Japanese chess game which translates to, _general's board game_

 **A/N** I had forgotten to mention this in the previous chapter, but this alternative universes will not contain any spoilers regarding to the manga or the show. This is a spoiler free story~

I am still on the look out for a beta! Please PM me if you're interested!


End file.
